Akumu
by Catakira
Summary: Sentía como su alma y corazón habían salido de su cuerpo, dejándola inmóvil en su lugar. Sus músculos no reaccionaban a las órdenes de su mente, que le mandaba correr hacia él para tenerlo a su lado y no dejar que se marchase. No podía oír nada, tampoco sentía el dolor que debería producirle la herida de su hombro. Había perdido su futuro...


**Akumu**

Sentía como su alma y corazón habían salido de su cuerpo, dejándola inmóvil en su lugar. Sus músculos no reaccionaban a las órdenes de su mente, que le mandaba correr hacia él para tenerlo a su lado y no dejar que se marchase. No podía oír nada, tampoco sentía el dolor que debería producirle la herida de su hombro.

Observó con impotencia su cuerpo inerte en el suelo, a varios metros de distancia, esa sonrisa en su rostro, inmortalizada para siempre como su último recuerdo. La gran mancha de sangre que se deslizaba por su torso para caer sobre la tierra, siendo absorvida por esta y tiñéndola de rojo. Su cabello verde se había coloreado de un extraño color, manchado por el líquido escarlata, y sus tres katanas estaba esparcidas por el suelo, desenvainadas.

No había sido un ataque por la espalda, ni un enemigo más fuerte que él. Era imposible creer que Zoro pudiera haber sido herido así sin oponer resistencia. A no ser que el ataque no hubiera sido para él.

Una bala perdida.

Un disparo que debería haber sentenciado la muerte de otra persona había impactado en su espalda, atravesando piel y carne hasta llegar a su corazón y destruirlo completamente, obligando entonces a que su vida terminase.

Robin observaba desde la distancia como todos sus nakama corrían hacia él, gritando. Vió como una de las pequeñas pezuñas de Chopper buscaban el pulso del kenshi en su muñeca cubierta de sangre, como el pequeño isha levantaba la vista con gruesas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Como todos sus nakamas recibían la noticia a su manera, llorando, poniendo el grito en el cielo o, en el caso de Sanji, destrozando los árboles, que rodeaban la pequeña zona de combate, a patadas mientras lloraba en silencio.

La morena estaba de pié, a unos cinco metros mal calculados de sus nakama, tenía los brazos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo, uno de ellos con un profundo corte. Esa bala iba a ser para ella, esa bala tendría que haber finalizado con su vida, y no con la de Zoro, tendría que haber muerto ella, y ahora mismo es lo que más deseaba. La bala solo había rozado su hombro, gracias a un afortunado movimiento que hizo para encarar a uno de sus enemigos, y había impactado de lleno en el torso de Zoro. Si no se hubiera movido, si se hubiera estado quieta, ahora mismo la muerta hubiera sido ella, y no el kenshi.

No lloraba, su rostro estaba con una simple mueca de sorpresa, con sus ojos abiertos y sus labios separados, no se había movido desde el momento en el que sintió la bala contra su hombro. Ni siquiera se percató cuando dejó de ver a sus nakama delante de ella y comenzó a observar imágenes extrañas que aparecían por su cabeza.

Había perdido su futuro.

Vió ante ella una pequeña casa, de fondo se podían observar una ciudad, alejada un kilometro más o menos. La zona estaba rodeada por un puñado de árboles, que no llegaban a ser un bosque, pero cubrían la casa de miradas ajenas. Podía oír sonidos en el interior y se percató entonces de que era de noche, serían las tres de la madrugada, más o menos.

El escenario cambió y se vió a ella misma, tal vez unos años más madura, sentada a horcajadas sobre Zoro, este último tumbado sobre una enorme cama, ambos desnudos, sonrojados y gimiendo.

Antes de que su mente, ralentizada y embobada por lo que estaba sucediendo, procesara esas imágenes, el escenario volvió a cambiar. Esta vez se encontraba en el salón de la casa, supo reconocerlo al ver unas fotografías de ella junto a sus nakamas, una gran estantería repleta de libros y una pequeña puerta que decía "Bodega" y parecía estar cerrada a cal y canto.

Comenzó a oír algunos sonidos, voces de infantes, alegres y jugando. Giró su cuerpo justo a tiempo para verse entra por la puerta, cargando con un par de libros infantiles y otro montón de libros de historia. Detrás de ella entraron corriendo dos niños, ambos de cabello verde, parecían estar echando una carrera. Los críos saltaron sobre el gran sofá que había en el centro de la estancia y comenzaron a pelear con unas katanas de madera que habían traído enganchadas a sus cinturas.

_-¿¡Queréis estar quietos!?- _La voz de Zoro hizo que ambos chiquillos detuvieran su pelea y bajasen del sofá de un salto. _-A luchar fuera.-_ Y tras esto los dos niños salieron por la puerta como balas.

El kenshi, vestido con un simple jersey y unos vaqueros, algo no muy habitual en él, entró por la puerta con unas cuantas bolsas en una mano y una pequeña niña en la otra. La chiquilla no tendría más de cinco años y estaba cómodamente sentada, leyendo un pequeño libro que parecía calificado para alguien mucho más mayor, tal vez dieciseis. Era una pequeñaja que medía poco menos de un metro, tenía el cabello de un color azabache, tan negro como la misma noche, y lo único en lo que no se parecía a su madre eran sus ojos pues, aunque tenían la misma forma y tamaño, eran de un color verde, del mismo tono que el cabello de su padre.

Zoro dejó a la niña, con ayuda de dos brazos _fleur _que la cogieron y la colocaron en el sofá cómodamente, y entró en la cocina, abriendo los armarios y sacando la comida que había en la bolsa.

Era increíble que Zoro pudiera haber adoptado la posición de un padre normal.

_-Kenshi-san,- _Llamó Robin mientras entraba en la cocina cargando con uno de los dos niños, detrás de ella, en el salón, una Robin _fleur_ colocaba los libros en la estantería. _-¿sabes cuando vendrán Nami y Luffy?- _La morena dejó al niño en el suelo, que se lanzó contra la nevera en busca de algo de comer, siendo detenido por el brazo de Zoro, que lo agarró de la camiseta.

_-Dijeron que a las siete más o menos, ¿no? Creo que también vendrá Max.-_ Extrañamente, el nombre de ese niño hizo que la pequeña chiquilla, que no había levantado la vista de su libro desde que se lo compraron en la ciudad, ignorara por completo su lectura para poner atención en la conversación de sus padres.

Robin seguía sintiéndose extraña por estas visiones, lo que no estaba frente a ella se veía borroso, como si colisionaran dos universos. La imagen volvió a cambiar y ahora se encontraba frente a la misma casa, notablemente envejecida. La morena estaba sentada en el jardín, leyendo un libro mientras observaba como Zoro y los dos gemelos entrenaban con la katana. Los dos chicos se lanzaban, katana en mano, contra su padre, siendo contestados con la misma fiereza.

La morena se fijó en su "otro yo", en su cabello comenzaban a hacerse notar algunas canas, que no pretendía esconder, y su rostro estaba marcado, ligeramente, pues apenas se notaba, por la edad. Robin calculó que debía rondar los cincuenta años. Zoro también parecía mucho más maduro, había dejado atrás los mínimos rasgos juveniles que recordaba haber visto, dejando paso a un rostro maduro curtido en cientos de batallas.

Dos figuras que se acercaban por el camino le llamaron la atención, la pequeña niña que había visto momentos atrás ahora era una mujer que debía rondar los veinte años, su cabello azabache le llegaba por la cintura y sus ojos verdes habían perdido esa forma redonda, alargándose y volviéndose almendrados. Su cuerpo era esbelto, hermoso y sexy. Vestía una camiseta de color verde, resaltando el color de sus ojos, y unos simples vaqueros azules que acababan en unas normales y aburridas zapatillas. Hay que tener en cuenta que vivían en un pueblo pequeño…

A su lado, un chico de la misma edad, bastante alto, sonreía inocentemente, de una manera que a Robin le parecía muy familiar. Tenía el cabello negro, desordenado, y unos ojos castaños muy atrayentes.

Ambos iban de la mano y caminaban a un ritmo pausado, como si estubieran dando un simple paseo. Llegaron a la altura de la casa y saludaron amablemente. El chico parecía muy nervioso por algo y comenzó a hablar titubeando ligeramente. Nuestra Robin no pudo oir lo que decían, pues se encontraba a unos cien metros de distancia, pero en cuanto vió las reacciones por parte de su familia lo entendió todo.

Los dos gemelos abrazaron al chico por el cuello, metiéndose un poco con él, Zoro le dio la mano de forma respetuosa, intimidándole un poco con su semblante serio, pero que cambió a una cálida sonrisa que hizo que el chico sonriese de la misma manera. Robin simplemente abrazó a su hija, susurrándole algo al oído y dándole un beso en la frente.

Matrimonio.

Eso fue lo que el hijo del nuevo Rey de los Piratas, Monkey D. Luffy, y su Reina, Nami, le había pedido a la hija de Robin.

De repente, toda la escena comenzó a arder, desapareciendo. Robin se vió sumida en la oscuridad durante unos instantes, hasta que su vista logró acostumbrarse.

Se encontraba en el campo de batalla, pero, a diferencia de antes, se encontraba prácticamente sola, a excepción del cuerpo de Zoro, que estaba en el mismo lugar donde había caído, con su cadaver cubierto por una sábana blanca, dejando su tranquilo rostro expuesto. Una enorme mancha roja estropeaba el centro de la manta, asustando a cualquiera que lo viese.

Robin había dejado de sentir. Calló de rodillas y no notó cuando las afiladas piedras del suelo le atravesaron la piel. Por sus mejillas caían gruesas y saladas lágrimas que no parecían querer parar y soltaba profundos quejidos muy de vez en cuando. Se encontró, de repente, frente al cadaver de la única persona que había logrado derribar sus muros para alojarse en su corazón y le acarició la megilla, fría como el hielo.

No quería creérselo, no podía creérselo. Sabía de sobra lo delicada que podía ser la vida humana, pero núnca pensó que el oni que era Zoro llegase a morir por algo tan trivial como un balazo. Sintió la culpa invadir su alma y volvió a pensar que hubiera sido mejor no haberse movido, haber dejado que esa bala le atravesase a ella y no a él.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalarse por sus megillas y, por mucho que tratase de hacerlo, no lograba detenerlas. Sintió como si alguien estubiera acariciando su rostro, secando esas lágrimas, y susurrándole al oído su propio nombre, pero frente a ella no había nadie.

Robin abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo humedad en sus mejillas y una mano sobre su hombro, agitándola levemente.

-Menos mal…- Susurró una voz a su lado. -Pensé que te estaba pasando algo malo.

La morena reconoció entonces la voz y alzó la vista, viendo a Zoro a su lado, abrazándola y secando sus lágrimas con la llema de sus dedos. Recordó que esa noche, aprovechando que Nami tenía guardia, Zoro se coló en su cama, como muchas veces había hecho, para "pasar la noche". Se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza, sintiendo como sus pieles desnudas entraban en contacto.

-Hey… Hey…- Zoro no sabía que hacer, sentía las lágrimas de Robin caer sobre su pecho y su primera reacción fue rodearla con sus brazos y apretarla contra él, besando su coronilla. -Solo ha sido una pesadilla, Robin, no pasa nada, no és real…- Trataba de calmarla mientras la susurraba al oído y acariciaba su cabello, apartando los mechones que se pegaban contra su frente bañada en sudor.

Estuvieron así un tiempo, ninguno de los dos supo cuanto, hasta que Robin dejó de llorar y se tranquilizó. Aún así, no soltó al peliverde y continuó abrazada a él hasta caer dormida de nuevo. Zoro sonrió al ver el rostro sereno de la arqueóloga y la abrazó, sintiendo como él también comenzaba a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y así, la pareja se quedó profúndamente dormida en los braozos del otro, sin tener intención de separarse, ni hoy, ni jamás.

**¡TADÁÁÁ! Lo sé, os he asustado con el sueño de Robin, pero tranquilos, ha sido una pesadilla, Zoro está vivo y feliz. Sí, Max es el hijo de Luffy y Nami, y sí, Zoro y Robin han tenido dos gemelos y una niña. La verdad es que no me ha costado tanto como esperaba el crear una pequeña família, pués simplemente debía dejar los carácteres de Zoro y Robin tal y como están, añadiendo un poco de rutina a la pareja. Ahora, para poder visualizar a la hija de Robin, simplemente imaginaos a Robin de niña, con los ojos verdes, y ya está. **

**Por cierto, Akumu es pesadilla.**

**Espero que os haya gustado la historia y que me mandéis un pequeño review, ¡que no cuesta mucho! **

**¡Un fuerte abrazo!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
